The Flash: Rogue War
''The Flash: Rogue War ''is a 2009 superhero film, a sequel to The Flash and Justice League. It is the eleventh installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Ron Howard and stars Stephen Amell as Barry Allen/The Flash, Katie Cassidy as Iris West, Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart, Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave, Sugar Lyn Beard as Jesse Chambers, Liam McIntyre as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, Hartley Sawyer as Ralph Dibny, Peyton List as Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Andy Mientus as Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper, Robbie Amell as Wally West, Grey Damon as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master, Ashley Rickards as Rosa Dillon/The Top, Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot, Patrick Sabongui as David Singh, and John Wesley Shipp as Daniel West. The third film in the series, The Flash: Flashpoint, was released in 2012. Plot CSI Barry Allen leads a double life also protecting Central City as The Flash. Two years after the Battle of Gotham, Barry has gotten back into his regular life. He has gotten engaged to his girlfriend Iris West and has inspired her brother, Wally West, and his girlfriend, Jesse Chambers, to join him in his crusade, with both of them having gained super speed. Barry, Wally, and Jesse come up against a large list of their common enemies (Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang, Golden Glider, Pied Piper, Mirror Master, and the Top) fighting after another villain in their group, Magenta, was killed due to a mistake on Heat Wave's part. Cold, Weather Wizard, Piper, and Glider begin a fight with Heat Wave, Boomerang, Mirror Master, and Top. The Rogues' fight endangers the lives of the entire next four blocks. The Flash tries to break up the fight but he is shot with ice from the cold gun and fire from heat gun at the same time, putting him into a coma. Iris, Jesse, Waller, Ralph Dibny, and David West worry about what will happen to Barry and what to do about when the city starts asking questions about why the Flash is missing also. Ralph realizes he can use his abilities to appear as running at super speed and pretend to be the Flash for the time being. They agree. Cold's Rogues blackmail Police Captain David Singh into returning Magenta's body to them or else they out Singh as gay to the rest of the police force. Singh agrees. Heat Wave's Rogues defy the original Rogue oath and begin killing for fun. Cold is disgusted by this and begins a war. Jesse, Wally, and Ralph try to stop the war but fail, resulting in several human casualities. Barry begins to slowly die and Iris worries about what will happen. Iris speaks to Barry while Barry struggles to continue on. He wakes up and reunites with Iris. He makes it to Rogue battlesite just in time to protect the rest of the city. Cold and Heat Wave take their fight to a private location and agree to fight to the death. Barry fends off the rest of the Rogues long enough to get them arrested. Jesse and Wally see one escaping and run so fast they are brought to a year in the future where they see winged aliens flying in the sky and the Justice League dead on the ground. They do not tell Barry about this. Cold returns from the fight, having killed Heat Wave. Barry and Iris are married and Singh finds the courage to come out to the rest of the force. In a mid-credits scene, David returns home to be possessed by the Speed Force ghost of Eobard Thawne. David's eyes glow red. In a post-credits scene, Barry digs into his past and discovers his lost memories of the night his mother died, having been killed by Eobard Thawne. Cast *Stephen Amell as Barry Allen/The Flash *Katie Cassidy as Iris West *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Sugar Lyn Beard as Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick *Liam McIntyre as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Hartley Sawyer as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Peyton List as Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Andy Mientus as Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Robbie Amell as Wally West/Kid Flash *Grey Damon as Sam Scudder/Mirror Master *Ashley Rickards as Rosa Dillon/The Top *Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *John Wesley Shipp as Daniel West Reception 'Box office' The film grossed $485,930,816 worldwide. 'Critical reception' Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 37% of 249 critics have given the film a positive review, with an average rating of 5.1/10.